


Hospital Nights

by dirtyclaws



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyclaws/pseuds/dirtyclaws
Summary: Morgan and Reid get into a car crash, and have to spend the night at a hospital.





	Hospital Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from a friend written at 12 am lmao i dont even like cm but here we are

_Bu-bump_ _**crunch** _ _._

Morgan leaned up from where he'd hit the steering wheel, groaning. His vision was fuzzy, turning the bushes and trees in front of him into blurred shades of green. The tree trunk in front of him bled into the landscape like watercolors, mixing the brown with the green through the filter of the crashed windshield. Morgan blinked a few more times, clutching the steering wheel in attempt to bring his vision back. Dully, he realized blood was trickling from his forehead. He wiped away at it absently, swiping away blood.

A gunshot from outside startled him, and he automatically grabbed his gun. He turned towards the back, but before he could rotate all the way he noticed Reid in the passenger. Blood was caked in the young agent's hair, rolling down his cheek and jaw and dripping onto his neck. Groaning, Morgan reached over for the radio, praying it hadn't been crushed by the collision. To his surprise and relief, it was still intact.

"I need a medical unit down here, we have two agents down," he said, pulling bandages out from the glove compartment in front of Reid. "I repeat, two agents down." He wrapped it around Reid's head, gently wrapping it around his hair.

Reid groaned, trying to straighten up as he slowly woke. "Morgan..."

"Hey, kid." Morgan finished with the bandage and leaned back, exhaling in relief. With how much it hurt just to lean over and tie a bandage, his ribs had to be cracked or something. He just hoped it wasn't too bad.

Reid touched the bandage around his head, then let his hand fall back down. "So... how is your day going?"

Morgan chuckled, spikes of pain shooting through his torso. "I'm gonna be really happy when we're out of this car."

×××

The doctor had diagnosed Reid with a mild concussion and Morgan with cracked ribs. She insisted on keeping them overnight, and Hotch supported her. No amount of arguing would persuade Hotch away when he was set, so there they were. At least they could be in the same room.

"I could probably find a way out of these," Reid mused, tapping the heart rate monitor on his finger. Morgan grinned, looking over at him.

"I don't doubt that, pretty boy. But Hotch?" He sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, but still smiled. "Not past that mother hen. Plus, Garcia would kill me if either of us even tried to sneak out."

Reid nodded and let his hands rest on his stomach. "Yeah. I could sneak past the hospital staff but them? Probably not."

Morgan chuckled before pulling up his blankets. "Let's sleep. The sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner we can fly back home." He turned off the lamp in between their beds, leaving the lights from the hospital machines glowing in the dark.

After a few seconds, Morgan could hear Reid's breath quickening in the dark. Soon, it quickened to gasping, and he saw Reid frantically lean over to turn on the lamp in the glow of the machine lights. Light flooded Morgan's eyes and he blinked a few times to adjust.

"You okay kid?"

Reid took a few shaky breaths, running his hands through his blond hair. "Yeah I- I just..." He shook his head and then looked at Morgan, sitting up on his bed. "Ever since the whole thing with Tobias the dark... just... freaks me out a bit." His eyes darted nervously around while he chewed on his lip. Morgan waited, ready to let him say whatever he needed to before sleeping. Reid had been through a lot, he deserved it.

"Do you-" Reid cutting himself off, taking a deep breath before starting again. "Do you... want to sleep with me tonight?"

Not many things startled Morgan, but this was one of them. He'd always been fond of Reid, but their jobs and team came first. Splintering that by wanting any sort of relationship was out of the question for him.

Reid seemed to take his silence as rejection, and started rambling. "Of course I- I didn't mean sex or anything and if you don't want to of- of course I understand, you don't have t-"

"Reid." Morgan scooted to one side as much as he could, patting the space next to him on the narrow bed. "Just get over here."

Reid stood up quickly, pulling his IV stand over to Morgan's bed. They both got as comfortable on the bed as they could, and soon Morgan's chest was to Reid's back.

"You know... I might not mind getting hurt and staying in hospitals so much after this," said Reid, a small smile on his face.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "Shut up and go to sleep kid." He turned the lamp off again, holding Reid close as the machine lights blinked.


End file.
